


Mercado en Cuarentena

by ulmo80



Series: Historias Grises [13]
Category: My Crazy Ramblings
Genre: COVID, Coronavirus, Distance, Grocery Shopping, Idiots, Mask, Pandemic - Freeform, Quarantine, Social Distance, covidiot, es en verdad tan difícil usar un bendito tapabocas?, lockdown - Freeform, sentido común? la gente no la conoce, wearing mask
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80
Summary: Justo cuando se preparaba para salir a la compra semanal, su querida madre tuvo la grandiosa idea de enseñarle un video, compartido por la red del edificio, en el cual mostraban en un montaje cuanto ocurría en una ciudad de un país vecino. La gente caía como moscas en la calle –en un momento vendían tapabocas y al siguiente se desmayaban–, dejaban cadáveres envueltos en sábanas o plástico en la mitad de la vía –a algunos les prendían fuego–, cadáveres apilados en camionetas, buitres volando sobre un edificio –tal vez un hospital. Cual salido de una película post-apocalíptica, solo faltaban los zombies.
Series: Historias Grises [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264739
Kudos: 1





	Mercado en Cuarentena

[ ](https://imgur.com/OhdLV7U)

Justo cuando se preparaba para salir a la compra semanal, su querida madre tuvo la grandiosa idea de enseñarle un video, compartido por la red del edificio, en el cual mostraban en un montaje cuanto ocurría en una ciudad de un país vecino. La gente caía como moscas en la calle –en un momento vendían tapabocas y al siguiente se desmayaban–, dejaban cadáveres envueltos en sábanas o plástico en la mitad de la vía –a algunos les prendían fuego–, cadáveres apilados en camionetas, buitres volando sobre un edificio –tal vez un hospital. Cual salido de una película post-apocalíptica, solo faltaban los zombies.

A pesar de ser la tercera vez que salía desde el decreto de la cuarentena a causa de la pandemia por COVID-19, y conocer muy bien el protocolo de seguridad para evitar el contagio, las imágenes la afectaron. Una cosa era ver las cifras de afectados y fallecidos al otro lado del mundo, otra muy diferente sentir la amenaza a la vuelta de la esquina. Por esta razón, antes de abrir la puerta del apartamento, tenía taquicardia y estaba hiperventilando, trayendo como consecuencia lentes empañados a causa del tapabocas.

Luego de calmarse lo mejor que pudo, repasando en su mente el recorrido y la lista de cuanto necesitaba adquirir, limpió los lentes, se ajustó el tapabocas y, con el bolso de la compra al hombro, abrió la puerta, dando así inicio a su particular odisea.

Como se estaba volviendo rutina, caminó por la mitad del pasillo y, al bajar la escalera, no tocó la baranda ni la pared. No pudo evitar sentirse como un personaje de esos videojuegos en donde se esquivan obstáculos.

El vigilante en turno, primera persona en su camino, llevaba puesto el tapabocas a guisa de sombrero. Luego, tras cruzar la avenida, vio a un joven trotando por la acera que había dejado medio minuto antes, sin tapabocas ni guantes.

La paranoia empezó a asomar su fea cara.

Ya en el pequeño centro comercial –gracias al cielo estaba ubicado diagonal a su conjunto residencial–, se dirigió a su primera parada, esquivando a cuanta persona encontrase. Una vez en el mercado y antes de dejarle entrar, el vigilante le roció antibacterial en las manos y otro empleado le midió la temperatura con un escáner. Encontró cuanto pudo entre la limitada selección pues, debido a las restricciones en el desplazamiento de vehículos, no había una distribución normal de productos. Entonces, cuando se dirigía a la caja registradora, vio entrar a una anciana bastante enclenque –sin tapabocas–, llevando de las manos a dos niños de entre cuatro y seis años –con tapabocas.

En el camino había encontrado poca gente, algunos llevaban tapabocas y otros no. Pese a ello, la actitud imprudente de la señora fue demasiado para la joven, no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Lo más remarcado por las autoridades era la peligrosidad del virus para las personas mayores, y aun cuando los niños no eran afectados, eran los mejores transmisores; además, se insistía en el aislamiento de ambos rangos de edad. Sin embargo, esta condenada señora estaba paseando como si nada, mientras una enfermedad contagiosa estaba causando estragos a diestra y siniestra –en un caso extremo podría enviarla a la tumba de un momento a otro. Menos mal la joven no sufría de la tensión, de lo contrario se le habría subido hasta el techo debido a la preocupación por la salud y seguridad de los niños, puestos en riesgo a manos de su irresponsable abuela.

No obstante, la insensatez de la señora parecía ilimitada pues se acercó a la cajera, quien estaba atendiendo a un cliente, e ignorando la distancia mínima requerida, se inclinó para preguntarle algo. Luego, se fue sin comprar nada.

La siguiente parada fue una pequeña bodega, atendida por una simpática señora asiática quien mantenía el protocolo de seguridad al pie de la letra. Adquirió allí lo que no halló en el primer establecimiento.

Caso contrario de la carnicería, en donde uno de los empleados tenía el tapabocas de collar y otro la nariz destapada. Sabía cuan molesta era la prenda, solo notó lo a menudo que se tocaba el rostro al usarla por primera vez, pero era la única manera de protegerse mientras no hubiese vacuna. Con los nervios de punta y manteniendo la distancia, hizo su orden, canceló y salió con el corazón en la boca.

Un paso más y podría volver a casa.

El último lugar era un mini-mercado, inaugurado hacía poco tiempo. No le gustaba ir allí pues no tenían control de aforo, dejaban entrar sin importar si el cliente llevaba o no tapabocas, solo les importaba vender; además, tomando ventaja de la crisis, se habían alocado con los precios. Sin embargo, su madre se había antojado de comer lentejas y ese era el único lugar en donde las vendían, no tenía opción.

Mientras se acercaba al acceso del establecimiento, la joven vio entrar a la condenada anciana junto a los dos niñitos. Entonces, decidió esperar hasta perderla de vista dentro del lugar. Le rociaron las manos con antibacterial y le recibieron el bolso de la compra –el empleado de la entrada tenía la nariz descubierta. Caminó directo hacia donde sabía estaban las lentejas y debió esperar a ser atendida pues vendían los granos a granel.

En sus contadas salidas o cuando miraba a las personas por la calle desde la ventana, había notado que el público general encontraba muy difícil entender el concepto de la mínima distancia segura. Experimentó esta circunstancia dos veces en menos de cinco minutos.

Primero se le acercó una señora, a menos de medio metro aun cuando el pasillo era amplio y estaba desierto, para comentarle el precio de un producto. Luego, mientras el empleado pesaba las lentejas y colocaba la etiqueta con el precio en el empaque, un anciano se colocó justo detrás de ella, a pesar de haber suficiente espacio frente al mostrador, y en lugar de esperar treinta segundos a que el vendedor se desocupase, le preguntó el precio de un té verde, hablando sobre el hombro de la joven. Ella estornudó –podría jurar con la mano derecha sobre la Biblia que no lo hizo a propósito, los nervios le ganaron. Con todo, funcionó como magia, el anciano se esfumó.

Por fortuna, ambos ejemplos de inteligencia superior usaban tapabocas, de lo contrario la joven habría salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Regresó al conjunto residencial caminando lo más rápido posible, a pesar de la atiborrada bolsa de la compra, añorando la protección de las paredes de su hogar.

Sin embargo, como si el estrés de la situación no hubiese sido suficiente, una vez dentro de las instalaciones, halló otro obstáculo. En medio de la vía hacia su torre se encontraba una vecina, nada más y nada menos una a quien le gustaba el chisme y, de remate, pensaba que la epidemia era una mentira del gobierno, una conspiración para ocultar algo. La señora estaba sin tapabocas, y hablaba con el vigilante –esta vez el tapabocas cumplía la función de collar–, parada muy pegada al hombre como si compartiesen un secreto. Cuando la vio, a la señora no se le ocurrió otra cosa que acercársele. A esas alturas, a la joven no le importaba parecer grosera, le dirigió una cabezada a modo de saludo, la esquivó y siguió su camino, casi al trote.

Cuando por fin llegó a su apartamento, los nervios le dificultaron introducir la llave en la cerradura, y estuvo a punto de agarrar a patadas la puerta para que su madre abriese, mas logró su cometido luego de un par de frustrantes intentos. 

Volvió a respirar con normalidad después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está basada en mi experiencia personal. Primera vez en mi vida que tengo un ataque de pánico, fue horrible. No me ha vuelto a pasar, aunque también evito los videos.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Grocery Shopping in Quarantine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461672) by [ulmo80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80)




End file.
